


To the End of the Universe

by Haro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2650. Many things have changed, but just as many remain the same. America and England, for example, still hate goodbyes and love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



> This is NOT AU.

"Last shuttle for Somnium will be departing in thirty minutes. All passengers must be boarded fifteen minutes before departure. If you have not passed through health and security check, you must do so within the next five minutes. The United Federation of America thanks you for visiting, and we hope you enjoy your visit to our newest extrasolar colony."    
  
"It would be nice if they acknowledged that it was  _my_  colony as well," England huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
America rolled his eyes but smiled. "Seven hundred years with me and you're still insecure... c'mon England, it's just some announcer at a spaceport."   
  
"I'm not insecure," England retorted. "It's--- just the principal of the thing. It's our joint colony, and--- "   
  
The younger nation leaned down and quieted him with a quick kiss. "I'll put in a word with NASA and ask them to make sure that everyone knows that Somnium is also the United Kingdoms's."    
  
England cheeks flushed, just barely. "Quite. Good then."    
  
America placed an arm around England's shoulder and squeezed him to his side. "Gonna miss you when I'm gone..."   
  
England leaned into his touch, having centuries ago grown more comfortable with the idea of public displays of affection. They were miles above the Earth, above the atmosphere and surrounded by the starriest of skies. Well, that was hardly true. He'd seen starrier skies all over the Galaxy. Places where nebulae were visible in the night sky and places where the observation windows had to be sealed and shut for fear of passengers being blinded by the brilliant burning light of a red giant, despite it being millions of miles away.    
  
When he'd been young oh so long ago, exploring the ocean felt like it would be a quest limitless and unending, like he'd be able to sail his ships forever and still not be done. It was nothing compared to this.   
  
And this was better, because he had been able to share it wholly with America at his side.    
  
"I will miss you as well," England replied, sincere. "Six months is far too long..."   
  
America nodded, nuzzling England's temple. "You know I'll keep in touch. Won't go a day without talking to you!"    
  
"Do you ever?"    
  
"Outside that time I was stuck on Mondas for like a year?"    
  
England shuddered in remembrance, his heart skipping a beat. It never failed to cause dread to pool in his stomach and grief to cloud his mind to even recall that time. America had been on a scouting mission for new planets to terraform, early in the days of terraforming two centuries ago, when a massive solar flare had taken out all of their means of communication for an entire year. Future missions were better prepared with backup analog technology, but--- it was one of the few times England had honestly thought he might have lost America forever, stuck on a desolate planet for as long as he remained alive.    
  
"Don't you bloody remind me of that, America," England said, his lips tightening into a thin line. "It makes me want to force you to stay."   
  
"Somnium is safe."   
  
"I know..."   
  
"One hundred thousand people have moved there already." He squeezed England's shoulder. "They're all mingling and making... stodgy awesome babies or something."   
  
England relaxed. "The birth rate has been quite high..."    
  
"Somnium Flight 226 will be departing in twenty-five minutes. All passengers must be boarded within ten minutes," came the clear, cheerful female voice over the loudspeaker.    
  
"You'd better go," England sighed.    
  
America frowned. "Y-yeah I guess so. Already been through the health and security check though... so..."    
  
England glanced around at the hubub of activity surrounding them. People chatted and said goodbyes, their suitcases hovering next to them. And kisses and smiles and tears were shared profusely. Some of these citizens were likely to be moving to Somnium, not just visiting.    
  
"Still, you'd best be going. You know they don't like it when you board at the last moment," England reprimanded. "And if they know you're the man who has been sent for the diplomatic mission, it won't exactly make the Federation look good."    
  
America nodded, rueful. He exhaled. "But damn England, every minute here makes me want to leave less."    
  
"Which is why you should leave now." England turned and wrapped his arms around America's center, resting his head on his shoulder. "It's not so bad, is it? It's our planet, so there's always a little bit of me there."    
  
America beamed at this, proud. "Our first joint planet, and the biggest one anyone has terraformed yet! It's so amazing..." He tipped England's chin up. " _We're_  so amazing."    
  
England's lips quirked up in a slight smile. "Indeed we are."    
  
He leaned up and pressed his lips to America's, savoring a long sweet kiss that would have to suffice for the next six months. And damn he tried his best to make it good. America responded eagerly, and they remained like that, pulling apart only to breathe and then kissing again, then breathe and kiss, breathe and kiss, until the five minute warning was announced. They pulled apart, and England could have sworn that America's eyes were a tad misty. Well, his were probably the same. Bloody saps they both were.    
  
He leaned his forehead against America's.   
  
"You know love, no one but you calls it NASA any longer," he teased. "Not for centuries."    
  
America's cheeks pinked at this. "Y-yeah well..." He scratched the back of his head, a habit he'd never grown out of. "I guess I'm just a little old fashioned, huh?"   
  
England stifled laughter, for the irony of that statement did not escape him at all. He imagined the America of seven centuries ago saying that, and it rather made his brain fall to pieces. But America was much older now...    
  
"Yes well... we both are."    
  
"Guess that's true!" He kissed England's nose, and then his eyebrows in turn. "Love you England. So much."   
  
"I love you as well," England replied without hesitation, "to the end of the galaxy."   
  
America pressed his nose to England's, nuzzling it. "Nah to the end of the universe," he corrected, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Of course, you fool." England gave him one last kiss, and America took his luggage, walking away with a backward glance.    
  
_And beyond..._


End file.
